Chocolates, Flowers and Candles
by CrookedMoonlight
Summary: GRUVIA oneshot - It's that 'time of the month' and Juvia is all alone until a certain someone pays her a visit. FLUFF lots of FLUFF just an idea i've had in my head a while. Set just before Tartaros :) R & R Gray x Juvia


Chocolates, flowers and candles.

 **A/N: Another Gruvia oneshot :3 this thought has been floating around my head for a few days so I thought why not. Have some Gruvia fluff. Set just before the Tartaros arc. It's quite long! Also I'll have to admit I watched the English dub of Fairy Tail before watching the sub or reading fan fiction then eventually the manga so when I came across 'Gray-sama' instead of 'darling' or 'my beloved' I was sceptical. But now. I love it! It's so cute and endearing :3**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Juvia or Gray or any other of the characters mentioned. Hiro Mashima owns them.**

 **Update: Still kind of new to the fan fiction world so I don't know if any of you get emails to say that I've updated/replaced a chapter? If so have no fear! I have just smoothed out a few typos that caught my eye whilst proof reading on my phone** **J**

Today was not a good day for Juvia Lockser, it was _that_ time of the month, it had crept up on her so quickly that she wasn't sure if it had come early or not and on top of that she had a terrible cold. She was not prepared for it at all this month. Normally she would make sure she had plenty of toiletries, tissues (for all the soppy films and mood swings), chocolates and painkillers, so she could almost go about that dreadful week as normal, but no not this time. The water mage had enough toiletries and tissues but she was fresh out of chocolates and painkillers. Juvia clutched at her stomach as the pain tore through her. All the girls of fairy hills were out on missions except Mira who was by now at the guild. Juvia would have to suffer. Alone. Atleast until she could make it out of bed to go to the shop. She was angry at herself, she felt ill yesterday but thought she just had a cold from her last mission in the mountains, she had smiled at Erza and Mira when they had asked and told them that she was going to be okay and not worry. I mean they shouldn't worry she'd be fine, hopefully the worst of it would be over today or tomorrow. Juvia clutched her lower abdomen once more before clutching her Gray pulshie and throwing the covers over head. _I won't be seeing Gray-sama today then._ Juvia pouted at the thought before sinking into an uncomfortable sleep.

Gray sat at the bar in the guild as normal sipping his drink. Something was off, _she_ wasn't here yet and it was almost 11am. The water mage would always wait for him to appear to wish him a good morning, granted she did it much more casually nowadays choosing to come and sit next to him at the bar and talk to him instead of tackling him with a hug, which he didn't like to admit, he sometimes missed but he did appreciate the fact Juvia seemed much more mature now in more ways than one. His mind wandered to those oh so sexy legs she had on her and the beautiful guild mark that sat on the outside of her left thigh teasing him to stare and imagine even more sexual thoughts about her at the most inappropriate times. _What am I thinking._ The ice mage shook his head taking another, bigger sip of his drink. _She is making me go crazy maybe that's why she's been so collected recently, she's passed it on to me!_ Drumming his fingers against the bar and not wanting to think about a certain someone anymore he decided to see what everyone else was up to in the guild today. He glanced around slightly bewildered how had he not noticed the silence? _Well that's easy you were too busy thinking about Juvia._ Cutting off his own train of thought Gray turned to Mira who was humming a song whilst drying some glasses.

Gray cleared his throat to get her attention. "Say uh Mira, where is everyone? This place is practically deserted." Mira turned towards Gray. "You know you'd think that the S-class trials were coming up or something." he finished.

Mira put her hand to her chin in thought before going off to grab the request book. As she returned Gray spoke again. "And come to think of it they are **no** girls here at all. Well except you."

"Hmmm…." Mira ran her fingers down the page of the book in her hand. "Ah hah, let's see….. Well Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Jet and Droy went off on a mission together. So did Elfman and Lisanna - they'll be back tomorrow. Ermmm." She kept flicking through the pages. "Laxus and the thunder legion went off on a quest they'll be gone a while. Cana went on a solo mission catching some thieves who keep stealing from a pub, Erza took Wendy on a special training quest with Carla to make her stronger in battle. Oh and that leaves Natsu and Lucy who went off on their own with happy." _Go figures_ Gray thought, _those two are inseparable._ "That's just about everyone then." Mira beamed at him whilst shutting her book and going to put it away.

"Wait. Mira." Gray began, _she hadn't mentioned Juvia,_ he hated to ask, he knew she'd tease him about liking her. Which wasn't far from the truth he _did_ care about her after all. Mira turned to face him. "What about Juvia. You didn't mention what job she was on." Gray finished ignoring the small blush on his cheeks when Mira gave him _that_ look.

"Oh erm.." She opened the book again she was sure Juvia hadn't gone on a job. "Nope, Juvia isn't out on a job Gray." The transformation mage looked at Gray.

"Oh, I haven't seen her yet today so I assumed she was on a mission." He looked down at his almost empty glass. Swirling the contents absentmindedly, _I hope she's okay._

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." Mira said looking kind of worried. "It's unlike her to not be here when you're here. Although come to think of she did leave the guild rather early yesterday." Gray nodded and grumbled in agreement Juvia was awfully quiet yesterday and he had noticed she didn't smile nearly as much even when he offered to share his food with her in an attempt to cheer her up, but it only earned jeers from Natsu who then ended up with a thump from Erza. "Come to think of it, Erza and I did see her briefly last night she didn't look well at all but she told us she was fine." _Juvia's sick?_ Gray thought as Mira rambled about various things. "I would go and check on her but-" before Mira could finish Gray was already walking out the guild. She smiled to herself as he left. _When will they get together?_

Juvia hugged her Gray plushie to her stomach as another bout of pain struck causing her to whimper. The water mage drew her knees up even further and bit down on her lip. She need to distract herself from the pain. _Maybe the sunshine will cheer Juvia up._ As she drew back her blue curtains she was sad to see that today there was no sunshine just a dismal overcast sky. _A Gray sky._ The thought of her beloved made her smile and she drifted into fantasy land before she drifted off again.

Gray wasn't too sure what he was doing as he made his way to Fairy Hills an hour or so after leaving the guild. He was carrying some bags in his hands a blush stained on his face, he had quite a few times turned around to walk back home abandoning his mission of comforting Juvia. But then he reminded himself that she was sad, sick and alone and Juvia of all people didn't deserve that, she deserved to be happy and wear that oh-so beautiful smile on her face again. When Gray finally reached Fairy Hills he was relieved that Juvia was the only one in it would mean that he didn't have to sneak in to see her, he could just walk straight through the front door. He smirked at this thought. _Erza's face._ If she ever caught him doing this he would most likely be hung drawn and quartered. The girls dorms were off limits to _**all**_ men even the master. No especially the master, even more so after the pervy pool peep hole incident. Gray would be scarred for life. What has been seen cannot be unseen. _Especially_ that. Gray didn't really know which door was Juvias but his feet had dragged him to one which had a rain drop on it. _This must be it._ He gulped. _Why are my hands all clammy?_ Then he knocked. No answer. So he knocked again.

Juvia was awoken from her somewhat painless sleep from a faint knocking at her door. The disorientated water mage rubbed her bleary eyes and yawned followed by a sneeze and cough. Maybe she was hearing things, she was sick after all.

"Juvia?" A male voice rang out. Juvia froze. _Gray-sama?_ No it couldn't be she was definitely delirious. Then the voice spoke again. "Juvia if you can hear me." he paused as if waiting for a response but the water mage was too dumbfounded to put together a few words let alone a whole sentence. _Gray-sama is outside my room!_ "It's Gray by the way. I'm going to come in. Mira uh told me you felt sick yesterday so I brought you something." Juvia heard the doorknob being twisted open causing her to squeal and pull the covers up to her eyes her face scarlet. This was _not_ how she imagined the first time the ice mage being in her room would be like. Her a sick snotty mess and her room shrouded in darkness.

As Gray entered the room it took him a little while to adjust to the darkness. "Hey uh you mind if I turn the light on?" Gray asked into the darkness.

 _Gray-sama is my room! My room!_ The water mage thought she was going to turn into a puddle, she realised he had asked her a question and she need to answer to avoid weirding him out. "Of… of course not Gray-sama." She heard her own voice which sounded terribly hoarse from all the coughing she had been doing. As the lights came on she winced slightly, releasing the covers before her eyes sought the form of her beloved.

"Oh Juvia…" Gray began with a softness to his voice which scared him. "You really don't look to well…" before he could realise what he just said the water mage looked tearful and her bottom lip began to quiver. _She looks so adorable._ His heart gave a squeeze.

"Gra-Gray-sama thinks Juvia looks awful?" It was more of a statement than a question as tears started to roll down her cheeks, with that she moved to the furthest point of her bed away from him to sulk sniffling.

"No Juvia. You have it all wrong." He took a few steps towards her bed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." He sat on the chair next to her bed. "Your sick. I came to check up on you. You're here all on your own after all and after you left early yesterday-"

"Gray-sama noticed Juvia left early yesterday?" Juvia hoarse voice sounded kind of hopeful and Gray realised what she meant by it making him blush.

"Uh yeah." He scratched the back of his head and under his breath he said _of course I did._ But the water mage didn't hear him. "Ah I almost forgot I brought you some soup - chicken, your favourite." he said as he started to rumble through one of the bags for it hoping it was still hot.

"Gray-sama brought Juvia chicken soup?" Her voice sound a bit more cheerful now. "Gray-sama knows that's Juvias' favourite!" She exclaimed turning around to face him beaming before falling into a coughing fit. Gray immediately forgot what he was doing, sat on the edge of her bed and reached out to pat her on the back she felt hot. And not the sexy hot. Fever hot. She stopped coughing and smiled up at him again as he handed her the hot soup in the polystyrene cup.

"My mother always used to say that soup and some company could cure almost anything." He smiled at the memory of his mother tending to his every need when he was sick as a child. He glanced to his side to see that Juvia was enjoying the soup.

"Juvia thinks Gray-samas' mother was a very wise woman." Gray mumbled a _'she was'_ he didn't like talking about his parents. The previous comment had kind of slipped out. That happened a lot around Juvia. "Juvia didn't have parents to grow up with she was an orphan because of the rain." Gray was shocked, _how could someone abandon her? She has so much love to give, and the brightest smile I've ever seen._ "That's also why Juvias ex-boyfriend dumped her." _what a pathetic reason_ Gray thought, _dumping her for something she thought she couldn't control, how selfish. She's so kind hearted surely they could've seen through the rain?_

"Well he's an idiot and if we ever see him remind to punch him?" Gray said with a seriousness in his voice, he would punch him. Definitely. Juvia giggled at this making Grays heart flutter.

"Thankyou for the soup Gray-sama." Juvia smiled at him just as another cramp came along "ooooooh" Juvia groaned doubled over.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, a stupid question really he could see she wasn't. "Your stomach? Ah I brought you some painkillers just incase! And some chocolate - dark you like dark right?" he was panicking he hated seeing her in pain he felt helpless.

 _Does Gray-sama know what time of the month it is for Juvia?_ The thought made her blush profusely as he popped out a painkiller throwing her the chocolates as he got up to get her a glass of water to take the tablet with. She thanked him as she took the tablet.

"Juvia loves dark chocolate Gray-sama." she said as she tried to open the chocolates sticking her tongue out in concentration. _She looks so cute._ Gray watched as her delicate fingers tried to prise open the box.

"Here" he said taking the box from her growing hot as their hand brushed "let me take care of that for you." he made quick work of opening the box and handed it back to her, their hands brushed again but this time he lingered his hand on hers and their eyes met.

"Thanks, Gray-sama." Juvia whispered. Gray stared into her blue eyes they were so deep and alluring, he raised a hand to her cheek.

"You're hot." he said, plain and simple.

"What?" Juvia asked her face going a deep shade of scarlet. Gray realising what he just said also turned scarlet.

"I uh…" he turned away. "Your um running a fever." He stammered. He needed to change the subject fast feeling her stare. "So uh your room is nice." _how lame Gray,_ he thought in his head. The ice mage looked around Juvias room, he wasn't lying it was nice. Not at all how he expected. He expected blue everything but instead he was met with yellowy walls with oak boards lining the ¼ mark all the way around the room, a green sofa sat off to one side, there were various dressers and a mirror lining the outskirts of her room, the bathroom joined on. She had en suite which cost a fair few extra jewels a month but Gray knew she was shy about her body he had no idea why she was perfect. The small kitchen area was open plan with the rest of the room a lot like a studio apartment. He looked at Juvia who was munching on the chocolates.

"Thankyou Gray-sama, Juvia is glad that you like it." She smiled sweetly at him "Would you like some?" she offered him the box to which he obliged.

"Thanks." he took one out the box and ate it thoughtfully. If you had said to him that he'd be spending a day in Juvias room he would probably have shouted, frozen some things and ran for the hills (not Fairy Hills) in fear of what crazy things Juvia would do. But now he realised how shallow his thoughts were. Despite Juvia being sick he was actually enjoying himself. On her bed. His mind began to wander. _No! I've got to keep this clean, she's sick!_ he chastised himself. _But I bet she wouldn't mind playing doctors and nurses._ he thought smugly. He looked at Juvia again she seemed happy to. Much happier than when he had arrived and insulted her. _By accident_.

Juvia looked up and him and saw that he was laughing. She liked his laugh, he didn't do it much, but when he did it squeezed her heart and gave her butterflies.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia giggled. "Juvia likes it when you laugh!" she grinned. "but what are you laughing about." she pouted he was clearly laughing at her.

"This." he said as he licked his thumb and wiped some chocolate off the water mages chin causing her to go red and hide her face with the covers.

"Juvia is so embarrassed!" he chuckled again. She was cute when she was angry and when she was embarrassed which made teasing her much more fun.

"Hey Juvia? Do you like candles?" Gray asked her. Juvia blinked what an odd question. Revealing her face once again she replied.

"Of course Gray-sama _every_ girl likes candles. Especially smelly ones. Juvia loves the lavender ones. And the cinnamon ones in winter." she looked at him puzzled.

"Oh good. I uh got you a candle actually. To cheer you up some more." he felt his cheeks growing warm. He had gone a tad overboard in the shops but at the time it seemed like nothing. He reached down off her bed to the last bag and pulled out a lavender scented candle. He handed it to the water mage not really looking at her. He felt embarrassed he knew she'd love it.

"OH! GRAY-SAMA! This is wonderful!" She threw her arms around him hugging him tightly.

Her hug made him feel all warm and fuzzy just like it always did, but this time he returned it. Slightly. With one arm. "Don't mention it." he smiled at her as she broke into another coughing fit. He let her go suddenly to grab her water off her bedstand next to him causing her to fall face first into his lap.

"Sorry Gray-sama!" Juvia choked between coughing and trying to breathe.

Gray helped her up. "Its okay. Here just drink this." he handed her the glass and she drank it all. Gray raised a hand to her forehead. "You're still feverish." he frowned as he took the glass off her and went to make another.

"Please can you light the candle Gray-sama." she let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Gray rummaged around the kitchen drawers to find a lighter and lit the round purple candle.

"Where would you like it?" he asked the water mage who was no longer under the covers but on top of them. _She must really be feeling the fever_.

"On the windowsill over here please." Gray walked over to the windowsill and placed the candle there, it was raining now and getting quite dark outside. He hadn't realised how much time had passed he should really get going soon. He looked over to Juvias form on the bed and went to sit with her for a bit longer. "Can Gray-sama stay with Juvia a bit longer whilst she sleeps?" She looked up at him with _those_ eyes. Eyes that could melt anything and everything they gazed upon. He couldn't say no. Gray mumbled a disgruntled yes and propped a pillow up behind him so he could remain sitting with his legs on the bed. Juvia snuggled up close to him with her head on his stomach and one arm draped over him, he stiffened at first then relaxed and stroked her hair cooling the air around them to help reduce her fever hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Hey Juvia, are lavenders your favourite flower then? I always thought it was a sunflower, you know being sunny and everything." he had no idea why he asked but he did.

"No Gray-sama, Juvia likes the smell of lavenders, and she is fond of sunflowers but her absolute favourites are tulips." she finished looking up at him.

"Tulips?" he questioned that's quite random. "Any reason?"

"Not really Juvia just thinks they're beautiful, so many colour variations and smells, they are beautiful rain or shine!" she beamed up at him. Fiddling with a plushie. Of him. Gray felt slightly creeped out, then remembered it was Juvia. They remained there in silence breathing in the sweet lavender scent of the candle. Eventually Gray heard Juvias breathing begin to even out and become regular, he knew she had fallen asleep. On him. His body sunk down the bed so he to was lying down, he knew he should go but he didn't want to yet, maybe he'd just shut his eyes for a few minutes. As he laid down he felt Juvia stir and shuffle up so her head was now on his chest, he knew she was listening to his heart beat. He wrapped an arm around her securing her next to him, smiling and still stroking her hair the ice mage soon drifted off to. He really did have a lovely day with her, he decided he liked having her in his arms. She felt right there, she was safe.

When Juvia awoke the next morning Gray wasn't next to her anymore but the bed was still warm so he wasn't long gone. She smiled. He had spent the night with her. She had spent the night in his arms. She rolled over an urgent need to go to the loo. On her way back she looked to the pillow where Gray had been sleeping and there lay a single freshly picked pink tulip. _This was the best 'time of the month'_ Juvia had ever had.

 **A/N: I REALLY enjoyed writing this cutie! Hope you guys liked reading it** **J** **If you like this fic please check out my other oneshot My Answer set after 470 in the manga - Grays answer to Juvia and also my completed story fic - Liquid Ice**

 **Please R & R**

CrookedMoonlight


End file.
